Cubot
Cubot (キューボット, Kyūbotto) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a robot built by Jack Robotnik and the final model in the discontinued Cubot Series, and serves as one of his highest-ranking lackeys, and assistants. Cubot's main job is are assisting Jack in, even his uncle Dr. Eggman's various schemes for world domination, the destruction of Team Sonic, and is paired up with his counterpart Orbot to perform various duties. While loyal to Jack and the Eggman Empire, Cubot is dim-witted, lazy and will try to avoid work. He also has a damaged, but faulty vocal voice chip processor which causes him to randomly switch between different accents. "Arr! Me voice chip's all cattywampus!" :—Cubot. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kirk Thornton (English), Mitsuo Iwata (Japanese), Benjamin Pascal (French), Massimo Benedetto (Italian), Romanus Fuhrmann (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Xadi Mateu (Spanish), Joonathan Kettunen (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Gilles Shalhoub (Arabic), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Cubot is a diminutive robot, but slightly taller than Orbot. He has a black square head with a flatten, yet wider yellow square cap on top and a larger black square on the bottom, the latter which resembles a jaw. His jaw can separate from his head to reveal a light blue cover resembling a mouth. He also has two grey-framed and pupil-less light blue eyes. His chest consists of a smaller yellow cube and he has yellow gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and yellow ball joint. His lower body is a black open cube with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Yellow, Black, Grey * Eye Color: Light Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Cubots_compact_form.png|Cubot's retracted state in 3D version. File:Cubot.png|Cubot in 3D version. File:Cubot_Sonic_Boom_cube_form.png|Cubot's retracted state. Background Personality Cubot is rather dim-witted, less serious than Orbot, and slow on the uptake, having trouble solving a puzzle meant for babies; he has no concept of sarcastic comments and even when things are explained specifically to him, it takes a while for him to catch on, and is gruff and gritty like a beat cop, though he is still competent. He is also very talkative and generally annoying to those around him. His personality can be affected by whatever accent he voice he currently has or is set to, causing him to adapt mannerisms and behavior associated with the type of accent in question. Compared to Orbot, Cubot is described as the "funbot" and has a rough-edged personality. While not perfect of character, he is loyal by default, though he will only obey orders after being threatened as dictated by his programming. Cubot likes Dr. Eggman, but he is lazy, even capable of dozing off while on duty, and tries to get out of doing any work. Beneath his bumbling exterior though, lies more violent and aggressive tendencies, as Cubot took charge to get Eggman out of jail "his way" after several failed attempts, which involved blowing the jail up with a disintegrator ray. What separates Cubot from his prototypes is that he learns from his mistakes, allowing him to grow progressively wiser with experience (if only slightly). Cubot has at times shown a lot of self-consciousness and low self-esteem. He is somewhat depressed over being a soulless machine, often longs for more in life beyond his service to Eggman, and ponders over whether he has the making of a good minion or is just redundant comic relief. At his core, Cubot is a mindless servant. While capable of pursuing his own interests, Cubot is unable to be alone as he is extremely dependent on having others to rely on, and having total freedom overwhelms him with anxiety over choosing for himself. Supposedly, Cubot also has "Bot-holm syndrome" which makes him ultimately agree with anything Eggman says. Relationships Friends/Allies * Orbot * Cubot prototypes Family * Jack Robotnik (creator) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Sticks the Badger * Dave the Intern * Nominatus Powers and Abilities Cubot has the ability to retract his body into a travel-sized cube. While in this state, he is fully capable of movements. Cubot is able to levitate and can move can move at speeds compatible to the Eggmobile freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground. He is also capable of projecting holographic videos from his eyes. Cubot is equipped with a number of additional functions. His mouth works as a paper shredder for shredding letters, he possesses a vacuum breath which lets him function like a vacuum cleaner, his head is equipped with an airbag, and he even has a button on his back that can erase a day worth of memory files. Cubot has his own kill switch in Dr. Eggman's lair which can deactivate and reactivate him remotely. Like many of Eggman's other robots, he can also receive power remotely from Eggman's lair. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Levitation * Computer hacking skills * Shredder mouth * Vacuum breath * Memory erasure * Airbag function * Holographic video projection Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Cubot was created by Jack Robotnik as the final model in Jack's flawed Cubot Series. Whereas the Cubot prototypes (whom Cubot knew nothing of) fled to avoid recycling, Cubot was instated as Jack's service robot. Synopsis See also External links * Cubot Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Cubot's serial number, IDI-07, is leet speak for "idiot", which refers to his overall behavior and lack of intelligence. * Cubot's name is a portmanteau of the words "cube" and "robot". * Cubot and Orbot share a similar role to that of several rather incompetent henchmen in their own right (such as Scratch and Grounder serving Breezie the Hedgehog, and Decoe and Bocoe serving Dr. Eggman). * If Sonic Colors is set to Japanese, one can see that Cubot's voice chip accents are different - cowboy is said by Orbot to be his ninja setting, the pirate is instead a stereotypical Sumo, the surfer dude persona is instead a very different little girl who thinks of Eggman as her father, and his original and final voice is actually an old-style rapid-talking Japanese comedian. * At two points during the storyline of Sonic Colors - once during a climactic cutscene and at another point during the final scene after the credits - Cubot speaks as if he and Orbot had been around much longer than from Sonic Colors and onward. The most telling quote is "he stops you like it's his job or something, and you know what in fact? I can't remember a plan he didn't stop" to Eggman, seemingly retroactively implying that the two have been around for several of Eggman's previous endeavors despite not appearing. In the second instance he says "Did we destroy Sonic this time? Duh, sorry, dumb question! We never destroy Sonic!" which has the same implications. ** The quote "he stops you like it's his job or something, in fact I can't remember a plan he didn't stop" was possibly referenced in Sonic Generations when Sonic says "No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something!". * In the Wii version of Sonic Colors, Cubot has multiple voice changes, but in the Nintendo DS version, his voice and accent stay the same. * In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, Orbot said that Cubot didn't really grasp the fact that Eggman was his boss. * In the ending cutscene of Sonic Colors, where Cubot, Eggman and Orbot are in space, there was a subtitle error when Cubot says "What's up with those things anyway?" but the subtitles incorrectly said'' "What's up with those guys anyway?"'' Category:Species Unknown Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters